


Beefy Jasper

by RivetBucktail (orphan_account)



Series: Jasper and Steven's Lovey-Dovey Romance|ジャスパー  と  スティーブン  の  スキスキ  ロマンス [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blowjobs, Canon Compliant, F/M, Futanari, Girl Penis, Hurt/Comfort, Intersex, Lemon, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sodding clod!, Swallowing, as much as it could be, clod, hermaphrodite, in practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RivetBucktail
Summary: Jasper uses shapeshifiting to comfort Steven after belittling him.
Relationships: Jasper/Steven Universe
Series: Jasper and Steven's Lovey-Dovey Romance|ジャスパー  と  スティーブン  の  スキスキ  ロマンス [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968106
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Beefy Jasper

_ Jasper, a brawny, seven-foot-tall Quartz, Gem woman is in a slightly-abusive relationship with her half-human-half-Gem boyfriend, Steven Universe. She belittles him constantly and ridicules him because he is smaller than her and not as strong as she is by far. _

_ One day, Jasper buys a steak and brings it home. She takes it to the kitchen and cooks it on the stove, making Steven watch as she seasons it, sears it, and slices it to let the juices out. She reaches into the pan and removes the steak, and she makes Steven watch as she eats it by hand, slowly. _

_ When she finishes the steak, she makes fun of Steven. Jasper says that a “scrawny, little runt of a man” (despite Steven now being fully grown and sizably larger than the average, adult human male) like him could use a steak in his belly to make [him] stronger; that someone as small as he is needed the steak more than she did. “Besides,” she says, “I don’t even need to eat in the first place!” _

_ Steven walks out of the kitchen with his head hung low, fighting back tears. _

_ Jasper points and laughs at him. But true to any canon-compliant fanwork of a Rebecca Sugar-created production, tears are to be shed. Jasper suddenly feels really bad about what she did and begins to cry about it, her inner-woman taking over. Right then and there, she resolves to right the wrong she did to Steven and grows certain “additions” to make up to Steven what she did to hurt him. _

_ Later that evening, Jasper finds Steven sitting sadly in the living room, watching television. Jasper lovingly takes him up into her arms and smooches him, nuzzling his nose with tender Eskimo kisses and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. She carries him bridal-style to her bedroom and gently places him on the bed. _

_ She Frenches Steven, playfully dominating him by pinning him to the sheets and ravishing his mouth for a while. Jasper breaks the kiss as Steven stops to catch his breath as she had left him winded from the long snog. _

_ Jasper kneels on the bed and reaches into her pants and pulls out her 10-INCH RAGING MONSTER DICK. She strokes it slowly, her breath hot and ragged in that moment. Jasper requests something of Steven: “Suck it for me?” she asks, her voice now pleading and full of want. _

_ Steven blushes profusely at the sight of his girlfriend’s HUGE COCK. He wastes little time and crawls forward resolutely, taking her HUGE ALIEN MEAT into his hand. He grasps it tenderly, yet firmly. _

_ Steven begins to slowly pump the SHAFT of Jasper’s HUGE DICK, and Jasper sighs and moans softly, biting her knuckle. Steven smiles a bit at her reaction and begins to jack her GEMDICK faster. Jasper moans more and more at his ministrations, and Steven’s smile soon becomes a “cocky” smirk. _

_ “Ahh, Steven; just like that…” Jasper hisses. _

_ Aroused, Steven continues, and adds his mouth to his servicing Jasper’s OBSCENELY GIGANTIC ERECTION. He takes her COCK’S HEAD into his lips and kisses the BURNING HOT TIP before engulfing her MASSIVE LENGTH completely in his maw. _

_ “Oooh…” she moans, as Steven works her DICK and pleases her COCKHEAD with the wet of his mouth and lips. He continues like this for a while, whilst jacking her COCK faster, gripping her LENGTH tighter. _

_ “Ahhh… Ahn, ahhh…” On and on they go as Jasper’s pleasure builds, and a burning need for HOT, STICKY RELEASE builds up in her HERMAPHRODITE LOINS. “Steven! I’m about to…” _

_ Steven ups the pace of his working her DICK, and Jasper throws her head back and lets out the roar of a tiger...if tigers’ roaring were the same as the mewl of a kitten. _

_ She looses an incredible amount of YELLOWISH-WHITE, CREAMY, HOT CUM into Steven’s mouth from the bottomless reservoir that was Jasper’s SEMINAL VESICLES. “Ahh! Ahhh…!” she says as Steven skillfully swallows it all. _

_ Finally her MONSTROUS ORGASM “comes” to an end. Jasper breathes out in satisfaction and sighs, and Steven pulls her COCK out of his mouth with a * _ pop* _. _

_ “Not much tonight, huh, Jasper?” he asks, stroking her SPENT COCK slowly with his head resting boredly in-palm, as he had become used to her MASSIVE RELEASE from their many nights together. “You usually go on for longer than that.”  _

_ “No… I know it’s not much, but I wanted to give it to you,” she replies. _

_ LOL _

_ Steven licks the remaining CUM off of his lips, and Jasper speaks: _

_ “How does it taste?” _

_ Steven smacks his lips together, savoring the CREAMY TASTE of Jasper’s ORGASMIC RELEASE. _

_ “Huh…” Steven begins. “It tastes kind of like pan-fried steak.” _

_ Jasper suddenly pulls him into a loving embrace. “I’m sorry for how I treated you earlier,” she says, shedding a single tear, “So I used my ability to  _ shapeshift _ to transform the steak in my stomach into semen before I had digested it completely. I wanted to make it up to you for what I did, so I could ‘give you a taste’, if you’ll, um, pardon the pun.” _

_ “That’s okay, Jasper,” Steven says softly, “I forgive you.” Slowly and gently he rubs his stomach, smiling fondly at the sound of Jasper's GOOEY, TEPID LOVE sloshing around within himself. “And now, despite what you said before, my belly’s all full thanks to your gift.” _

_ He reaches up and pecks her lips softly also. “Thanks so much for the meal,” he whispers. _

_ Jasper pulls Steven into another kiss, savoring the warmth of his tender, smaller body and the taste of her own THICK SEED. They fall asleep with Steven in her warm embrace. _

_ Steven awakes the next morning and is startled to see that Jasper is not there. Worried, he goes to look for her. _

_ He finds her in the kitchen, at the stove and hard at work. _

_ “Mornin’, Handsome!” she says heartily, looking over her shoulder. “I made you breakfast!” she says, and places the meal on a platter. It is a steak even bigger and juicier than the one Jasper had eaten the day before, covered in a CREAMY WHITE gravy with a big dollop of butter on top. _

_ “Oh! Steak for breakfast!” Steven exclaims. “Thank you, Jasper!” _

_ She leads him to table and places a tender kiss on Steven’s forehead when they sit down. _

_ Steven begins to dig in with fork and knife. The steak is great and is cooked to perfection! But something about the gravy isn’t right… _

_ “Jasper, the steak is delicious!” Steven says. “But the gravy tastes a little strange. It’s way too salty!” The taste is familiar, but he just can’t place it… _

_ Jasper giggles and pecks Steven's lips, turning to look Steven in the eye. She speaks: _

_ “Let’s just say that the gravy’s secret ingredient...is LOVE.” _

**_ THE END _ **

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written before Jasper x Steven was even cool. I'm a trendsetter!


End file.
